Blue eyes, tattoos and letters
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is in a club and she notices the boy with blue eyes, his smile vaguely similar to her own and his face familiar. What is he hiding? Short Oneshot- The Mortal Instruments


**First fanfiction on the mortal instruments :) not sure if the characters are portrayed very well :/ no hate pls**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood's dark eyes flitted across the room. Pandemonium Club was getting a bit boring now, she'd been here so many times.

Her life couldn't be described as boring though. She was a Shadowhunter. Half angel, half human. She killed demons nearly everyday and coming here, was just a night activity. She wouldn't hook up with a mundane of course, they would find out her identity. Only Downworlders, and she knew her parents hated it.

It didn't seem like there was anyone eye catching to her. She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Her golden whip gleamed. It was coiled around her wrist, to everyone else, it looked like bracelets. Then she saw it. A flash of blue in the midst of the crowd. She put down her drink and narrowed her eyes at the crowd, trying to see it again. The 'sight' rune on her forearm helped her see things clearer. And she found where the blue was coming from.

A young man, about 18 with jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He was standing alone, drinking. A smirk blossomed on Isabelle's face. _He will do nicely. _

Isabelle smoothed her hair down and tugged on her skirt to make it slightly higher. Then she walks with a confident smirk, swaying her hips purposefully. While walking the distance, she ran through the possibilities of what he could be. _Faerie? Warlock? Vampire? Werewolf? _All of those could be possible. Isabelle secretly hoped he would be a warlock. They were _hot_. As she got closer, he looked even better and even…familiar. He caught sight of her finally and after a second of confusion and seeing her seductive smile, his own smirk spread across his face. Isabelle was taken aback as his smile was extremely familiar. It was almost like her own, mysterious, seductive…

"Hey." His voice came out low and silky. She moved closer and put a hand on his chest, circling him.

"Alone?" She purred. Isabelle was trying to see if there were any signs of what he might be.

"Yeah, you?" He asked while Isabelle casually tried to pull his shirt collar lower. She caught a glimpse of a marking on his chest but then he suddenly pulled her over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Isabelle laughed softly. She liked guys being forward. And she had to prove that she was straight to the point too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, kissing his neck and lightly biting it. The blue eyed stranger stifled a noise.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Isabelle." She murmured against his skin. She was sure she imagined it, but his muscles tensed a bit at her name.

"And yours?" She traced his biceps with a fingernail. He shivered before whispering

"Alec."

Isabelle's finger paused. A memory tried to swim to the surface of her mind but she couldn't get it. A letter, inky words, a name. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but she couldn't. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. They had darkened a bit. From his behaviour, he seemed like a mundane. A good looking one that is. His hand slipped into her fingers as he held it up and kissed her hand. Isabelle wore a white shirt with long sleeves. They covered her runes. Him kissing her hand like this could reveal the runes. She was about to pull away but it was too late. Alec held onto her hand tight and his other hand grabbed her sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the dark tattoos decorating her skin. He gave a quiet gasp and Isabelle flung her arm away, both of them stumbling backwards. Isabelle turned and started to run off, but amazingly, Alec was fast enough to catch her wrist, pulling her back. Isabelle whirled around.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear over the music. Seeing the blank look on her face he exhaled.

"Alexander-" He started.

And then the memory resurfaced, a letter-for her, saying her long lost brother would be coming back, and the name signed at the bottom of the page was-

"Alexander Lightwood." He finished.

_Well, shit._

* * *

**constructive criticism welcome :) **

**should I write more tmi fanfics? **

**Reviews :D **


End file.
